EPR spectra were obtained from tumor cells treated with nitric oxide. Both Fe(NO)2(RS)2- like and NO-heme-like X-band spectra were obtained. Further experiments are being planned with respect to the interaction of nitric oxide with heme and heme-oxygenase.